Drive Thru
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: It’s not everyday somebody tries to order you as a side dish. Axel x Roxas [For Soraslilangel]


It's not everyday somebody tries to order you as a side dish. Axel x Roxas (For Soraslilangel) 

Simple amazing, Jessie[AKA Soraslilangel You have made me spawn another freaking one shot!

Dedicated to Jessie, because she's just that awesome. If I weren't a girl, I'd marry her.

* * *

He didn't like fast food, it was unhealthy and it made him unhealthy. Although his friends thought that he was already unhealthy. Being unbelievably skinny and all. 

But then again, they were all pretty unbelievably skinny as well, so he has absolutely no fucking idea what they're on about.

But recently, he had no choice but to go for fast food for lunch every single day. Minus the weekends, since he doesn't usually work in the weekends unless he was called in by the boss. Even then, he only worked for a maximum of two hours and after that he was free, so there was no need to grab food from any fast food chain.

Being the assistant manager of a top-notch company, specializing in the communication area where you have to go around each and every district and check up on the reception of cell phones, you sort of have to eat on the run.

Today, he tried a different fast food chain. He was sort of getting sick of going to Mac and Donald's everyday.

He drove the company car up to the voice box that was shaped like a peach colored bear with a big red nose, squinty black eyes, red pompom on the head and purple wings. The red plastic pompom that was perched on top of a spring wobbled with the wind. He rolled down the window and tried to hold back the urge of touching the red pompom.

He slowly moved his head to face the menu, although his eyes were still focused on the pompom. He managed to tear his eyes away after a while and looked up at the food items displayed on the large menu just behind the intercom.

The voice box located on the nose, which was slightly chipped on some places, crackled and fizzled for a while before someone spoke, "Hello, welcome to Kupo King, may I take your order?"

He forgot what combo he wanted as he shifted his eyes back to the bear thing.

He suddenly forgot that he was the assistant manager of a top notch company and his manners and remembered that he hadn't hit on anyone in a while, "Hot damn, that's one sexy voice you've got there." He smirked as he rested his arm on the side of the door and leaned towards the voice.

There was a slight pause before the intercom crackled and fizzled again, "What would you like to order sir?"

He held back a chuckle, either the worker was trying not to be rude or the worker didn't get what he was trying to say, "Can I get you for take away?" his smirk widened as he stared at the peach bear.

He heard a snort, "I'm sorry sir, but that's not available on the menu," the red head could hear the smirk in the voice that spoke to him, "Please pick something else."

Axel sighed dramatically, "Ah, that's a shame, a real shame," he looked back at the menu board again and remembered what he wanted, "Fine, fine. Can I get a combo 8 please? Oh, and do you do side orders?"

"Of course, what sides would you like sir?"

"I'd like a side order of you please." He tried again.

He heard a foreign noise coming from the intercom and wondered what it was, "Sorry sir, there's no side orders like that on the menu sir, and it's not on special either, but would you like to upsize your combo?"

"Oh wells, yeah sure. I'll go for an upsize." He chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What drink would you like sir?"

"Coke please."

"Sure, your order comes down to $7.70, drive thru please."

As soon as he finished his lunch, while in the middle of working, he deemed that it was the best, damned lunch he had ever eaten. He was definitely going back again tomorrow.

* * *

He went back again the next day and drove up to the moogle shaped intercom. He found out yesterday what it was. 

"Hello, welcome to Kupo King, may I take your order?" a familiar voice sounded.

"Hello sexy." He smirked and he heard something along the lines of a snort from the other end.

"Hello to you too, what would you like to order sir?"

"I see you're not on the menu yet." He chuckled as he leaned over to the door and rested his arm on it.

"Unfortunately sir, perhaps you'll like to choose something else?"

Axel let out a loud sigh, "You really should bring that up with your manager, but I guess I have no choice, gimme a combo 8 please."

"I'll be sure to bring that up in tomorrow's meeting in the morning, would you like to upsize your combo sir?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What drink would you like?"

"Coke please."

"Ok, that'll be $7.70, drive thru please."

He had to cut his chat with the worker short when a car honked behind him. He threw his hand up in a wave of apology and quickly picked up his food, paid, winked goodbye and left.

In his car inputting some information into his laptop, he took a sip of his drink and grinned, setting it back into the cup holder and popping a couple of fries into his mouth.

The food just keeps getting tastier and tastier each time he goes there. Sooner or later, he was going to turn into an addict.

* * *

It was a Saturday the next day, which meant he was off work, unless his boss decided to phone him and get him to come in for some extra work. He would throw his phone into a burning pit if it as so much vibrated. 

He decided to go out for breakfast, which is something he wouldn't normally do.

He was greeted as soon as he pulled a stop in front of the moogle, "Good morning, welcome to Kupo King, may I take your order?"

This definitely made his day a lot brighter, he should get breakfast more often.

"Good morning sunshine. I'm off work today, maybe you'd like to join me for breakfast?"

"Sorry sir, I'm in the middle of work. What would you like to order this fine morning?"

"Don't tell me I have to eat the big breakfast combo by my lonesome."

"Unfortunately sir." Axel could hear the smile in the voice coming from the intercom, "Perhaps its best if you don't upsize your breakfast combo then sir."

"Nonsense," he waved the comment off, "I'll upsize for the sake of upsizing. Plus, it's only an extra 50 cents."

"Would you like filter coffee or espresso sir? If you want espresso, it's an extra 60 cents."

"Neither, I don't need coffee to keep me running, I only need you."

The intercom crackled and fizzled out but he could hear laughter happening not too far away, he smiled to himself.

"I'll get the espresso please." He spoke into the intercom which came back on seconds after the laughter died out.

"Sure sir, how many sugars would you like?"

"Just you, since you're the sweetest of the bunch." He grinned and heard laughter again.

"That'll be," there was a slight snort of laughter here, "$8.30 sir, please drive thru."

Oh yeah, this was the best morning he's ever had, he's definitely coming back in for breakfast more often.

* * *

He got called in to work on Sunday. On a bloody Sunday, which was suppose to be a day of rest and no work, but unfortunately, his boss had other plans. 

By the time he was ok for a break, the service for breakfast was already over. He was a little disappointed, he really wanted sing out that 'Sugar, Honey' song.

But he got to chat with the worker for a little longer, he kept on checking to see if there were any cars waiting to order behind him as he did though.

* * *

He returned again the next day, and while he was on the way to the fast food chain, he already had a smirk on his face just thinking about it. He pushed the button to automatically roll down the window as he drove up to the moogle. 

"Hello, welcome to Kupo King, may I take your order?"

"Hey babe, you know what I want." He smirked and definitely heard a short snort of laughter from the other end of the intercom.

"Sir, are you trying to molest me via drive thru?" the voice was barely able to hold back the laughter.

"Was I _that_ obvious?" he grinned and was rewarded with a laugh.

"Your usual combo sir?" the voice managed after a while.

"Yeah."

"Upsize?"

"Yup."

"Coke?"

"Goes without saying, babe."

"Please drive through, _sir_."

The red head threw his head back and laughed. He was definitely enjoying the short five minutes he had with the worker. Sometimes, he'd go another round to order something else just to talk to the worker a little longer before he had to return to work again.

He looked forward for tomorrow's session.

* * *

Before he even got close to the fast food restaurant, he already had his windows rolled down and ready to go. 

"Hello, welcome to Kupo King, how may I take your order?"

He tried to school his face to a blank expression and tried to keep the smile from sounding evident in his voice, but failed, "Hello, I'm a disappointed customer. What I want to order isn't on the menu." He forced down smile turned into a pout as he leaned over towards the moogle, folded his arms on top of the door and rested his chin on top of them.

"I'm sorry sir," the voice didn't sound sorry at all, it was more amused rather. "Maybe you'd like to fill out a form of complaint? All suggestions and complaints are processed through the board of directors."

"Good idea, maybe I will, maybe I will." He smiled at the intercom.

"Your usual combo sir?"

The red head chuckled and shook his head, 'Always right to the point.' He rubbed his nose as he looked over at the menu board again, "Actually, I'd like to get a combo 6 and a combo 9 please."

"Sure, would you like to upsize them?

"Totally."

"What drinks would you like?"

"Something…" he raised one of his arms and gripped his chin with it, looking thoughtful for a moment, "Lemony would be nice."

"Would you like Sprite? Or Lift?"

"Gimme a Lift." He smirked and could almost imagine the roll of the eyes coming from the part time worker on the other side.

"That'll come down to $14.40 sir, drive thru."

"What? No goodbye kiss?" he pouted in disappointment.

"I'm sorry sir, it's against company policies to date the customer."

"I never said anything about dating." He smirked.

He heard a scoff, "My apologies, I assumed that kissing falls under the category of dating. Drive through please."

Axel shook his head with a grin on his face.

* * *

He went again the next day, a smirk already playing on his lips as he stopped at the intercom, "Hello-" 

"Hello, welcome to Kupo King," Axel's smirk faded, "How may I take your order?"

"…Err…" the red head stared at the intercom, 'That's not…' his eyebrows traveled up a little bit higher, "…Erm…" he wondered if his ears were playing a trick on him,

"Take your time sir."

Nope, his hearing was fine. That was definitely a girl on the other side of the intercom. "Combo 8 please."

"Sure, would you like to upsize that?"

"…" he grumbled as he sat properly in his chair, "Yeah, sure, whatever." He felt horribly disappointed.

"Drive through please."

He grunted in affirmation as he slowly drove towards the window to collect his food and pay for it.

He felt as though he was cheated out of something good. His daily dosage of happiness was not here today.

What made it worse was that he couldn't finish up with the routine maintenance.

Today, was definitively not his day.

* * *

He went again the next day, it still wasn't the voice he wanted to hear, and it still wasn't the guy he wanted to see. 

He vaguely wondered if his harassment finally got to the part time worker.

Regardless though, he continued going to the drive thru in hopes that he'll hear and see him again.

He didn't hear his voice, he didn't see a sliver of blond hair for a whole week.

Each time he went and didn't hear that voice, his happiness level steadily declined and his tolerance for anything grew shorter.

He snapped at a few co-workers a couple of times, and he suddenly found that going out to have a drink and to catch up with friends was more of a burden than anything else.

This week was definitely not his week.

* * *

He parked his car in the parking lot of Kupo King and turned his engine off. The drive thru was packed today so he decided to eat in instead. He sighed as he made his way towards the doors. 

In the middle of choosing what he wanted from the menu that overhung above the workers, he only vaguely heard somebody calling out to him saying, "Next please."

Somebody behind him tapped him on the shoulder, snapping him out of his stupor as he turned around and he immediately apologized before walking up to the counter, only to be pleasantly surprised.

"Hello, welcome to Kupo King, how may I serve you today?" a smirk on the lips here, "Sorry, the item you want is still not on the menu but is still going through processing with the board of directors."

"Ah that's fine, I guess I'll just have to survive without it for a little longer." He smirked as he leaned over the countertop.

"What would you like to order sir?" he asked even though he was already punching in the items into the machine.

Without taking his eyes off the cashier in front of him, he moved his hand to take out the wallet from his back pocket, "Combo 8, upsize, coke, here's 10, keep the change." He smirked.

"Thank you for your patronage sir." He smiled, slapped the money into the till, ripped the receipt off, handed it to the red head and quickly moved to fill out another order before the red head's.

Once he was done with both, he pushed the trays towards him. "Thank you for dining at Kupo King, please come again." He noticed the slight look of confusion from the red head as he stared at the two trays, "Oh, and about your suggestion, they said I can talk to you about it if I ever see you again, and since I'm off in ten, I don't see why I shouldn't talk to you about it later, that is, if you'll still be here." He smirked.

Axel smiled in understanding, "Ah, I see lovely changes in the menu for the future." He smirked as he picked up the two trays and walked off to an unoccupied table. "Looks like I _do_ get to have a side order after all." He smirked over his shoulder and the cashier tried not to laugh out loud.

The blond joined him 13 minutes later and they spent the whole afternoon there. Axel got in trouble with his work because he failed to do his routine maintenance check up on the cell phone receptions.

He couldn't care less.

At first, he hated fast food, because he knew it was unhealthy, but now, he absolutely loved it because it was just so damn good.

* * *

Lol, and there you have it. Review and tell me if you laughed your head off as well. 

Oh and that song? I don't know the title, all I know is that it goes somewhere along the lines of, "Sugar, oh honey, honey." Yeah…(snorts)


End file.
